Legacy of the Ancients: Artifacts of the Past
by jesbro
Summary: AU. At the end of the battle in Central Park everyone in the world were turned into dragons. As the Dragon Order and even some other magical creatures help the mortal world adjust to what has happened an old enemy decides to use this to her advantage in an plot to take over everything by unleashing an Ancient Evil. Will Jake, Jesse, and their friends be able to stop her in time?
1. Bad Dreams

It was a dark and stormy night and Jake Long could not sleep at all. In his dream he was being restrained by some invisible force in a area of complete darkness. He then heard a dark voice that sounded familiar but he could not tell who it was. "It is not over American Dragon. Soon I will possess all the Ancients once had and then I shall become the supreme ruler of both the mortal world and the magical world!"

He was then released from the invisible force that was restraining him and he fell into a dark abyss but then

He woke up with a shock.

"Jake are you alright?" He looked into the worried brownish red (the color between brown and red) eyes of his father Jonathan Long who was sitting beside his bed. They were both in their Dragon forms. In fact everyone in the world were dragons.

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare but I'm fine."

"Are you sure Jake? I can stay up with you if you want?"

Jake gave a small smile. "Seriously Dad I am fine. Go back to bed."

Johnathan then sighed, "Alrighty, Jake." He got up and walked to the door but then turned his head and looked back with a smile. "Goodnight Jake."

The door closed behind him and left Jake in total darkness once again where he could think a bit out loud about all the things that had happened. "Everyone in the world may be dragons now but it has not changed a thing. The world is still a dangerous place." He thought about his friends and family and what would happen if they were all taken away from him. He didn't like that thought and instead decided to think about the good things in his life and how it could only get better from this point on. While a smile on his dragon face he laid himself back down on his bed and went back to sleep.

**Please review, give suggestions, and ask questions about the fic and I'll try to answer them.**


	2. Road to Redemption

**Sorry its been a while since I uploaded the first chapter. For now I'm going to try to upload at least 1 every week. Again please review if you can and have fun reading it.**

"The more things change the more they stay the same."

That same thing could be said for the world after the Ancient Dragon machine turned everyone into dragons. The magical creatures were unaffected by the energies the machine unleashed to cause The Change but every human were now dragons and although it did start an era of peace between the mortal and magical worlds it did not stop the human's from fighting each other and now as dragons some of the wars in the third world nations ended up being more destructive than they would have been otherwise. Eventually the UN peacekeepers with the help of some soldiers from the Dragon Order did bring peace to those regions but everyone knew the peace would not last forever.

After the battle in Central Park ended Johnathan Long (one of the last Ancient Dragons and father of Jake, Haley, and Jesse Long) was offered the Head Councilor position left behind by the apparent death of Lao Shi but refused it so he could remain with his family in New York and become their Dragon Master so he could teach them what he knew as an Ancient Dragon. The position of head councilor then went to Sun Park and less than a year after the Change the consequences of what had happened started becoming more apparent. The Dark Dragon was dead but some of their other enemies were still out there and were now more powerful than ever.

Once it became apparent who their new enemy was the Dragon Council and a few others gathered in the council chambers to discuss what was to be done.

"After his escape from prison and the transformation of the humans into dragon Eli Pandarus has become more powerful than ever. He has become a threat to us all!" Councilor Klude exclaimed.

"I agree." Said Council Andam. "But we have to be careful about how we handle this. The humans know about us now and although we are allies we cant just use our Order's soldiers whenever we want. When it comes to things like this stealth and the element of surprise are more important than numbers and strength."

Head Councilor Sun Park stood up and looked at the dark orange dragon standing in front of them. "You are the one responsible for turning the humans into dragons and as such you are also responsible for Pandarus's escape. You can still redeem yourself as a member of our Order as long as you complete the task we now assign to you."

The dark orange dragon looked back at them and was revealed to be Jesse. "I accept this task. I shall take out Eli Pandarus before he becomes too much of a threat for us to handle. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes. Your father Johnathan Long and brother Jake Long are still in New York right now. They might be able to help you on your mission however it will be up to you to convince them to join you."

"Thanks for the intel." He then turned around to leave and as he went through the large doorway in front of them he heard Sun say "Good Luck American Dragon."

Meanwhile at Roosevelt High School things were more or less the same for Jake as they were at Filmore Middle School. He hung out with Spud most of the time and girls still ignored them even though they were all dragons and Brad was still Brad! No one at the school besides Spud and Rotwood knew Jake was a dragon before the change and although they both wanted to tell everyone the truth they were sworn to secrecy. As Stacy ignored Spud again for what was probably the thousandth time at this point he just about snapped. "Come on Jake! Why can't we tell people that we knew about the dragons before and that you were already one before the Change?"

"Because although everyone might be dragons now most of us still need to keep our covers intact because of all the enemies that may be after us. Sure the Huntsclan and the Dark Dragon are gone but there are still others who would try to kill us and this way we can keep our cover in plain sight." His cell phone then started to ring with the American Dragon theme song. He looked at the caller ID and then answered. "Yo Dad what's up?"

"Jake you and Spud need to come to your Grandfather's shop. We have a mission sent straight from the Dragon Council."

"OK Dad we are on our way." He ends the call. "Come on Spud. It looks like the Dragon Council needs us for some new mission."

**Sorry it was a short chapter but that is pretty much how it is gonna be for the rest of the story. Shorter chapters but there is gonna be a lot more of them this time.**

**Please review and make sure to follow so you can stay updated on when I upload the new chapters.**


	3. The Mission

Lao Shi's electronic shop was different without the grandfather. The shop itself still looked the same but without Lao Shi they didn't even want to be there but it was one of the only places they had where they could still talk about their dragon business without the public knowing. Jesse their father Johnathan Long who was in his light blue dragon form were already there waiting for Jake and Spud. "Glad you two could finally make it here. What took you guys so long?" Jesse asked as he watched them enter the back room where he and their father were already waiting.

Jake answered. "We took the long secure way to get here. It's not that easy coming here anymore without people noticing 2 teenage dragons entering an electronic shop…"

Before Jake could finish Jesse gave his argument about it. "Well considering everyone else in the world are dragons now as well they actually wouldn't notice you anymore than they normally would. It is something that me and Jill have been facing the consequences of every since we activated the machine beneath Central Park and turned everyone into dragons. It was the only way to defeat the Dark Dragon once and for all so we did it and honestly if given that choice now I would have done it again."

"But was it really your choice to make. When everone changed there was chaos and rioting in the streets because of what happened. People died that could have still been alive today had you not turn everyone else into dragons as well."

"You think I don't know that? You think that I go a minute without thinking of everything that happened and about all the people who died?! It was the Dark Dragon who brought us to that point and it was me and Jill who defeated him in that room and ended our war against him once and for all! Like when Rose defeated the Huntsclan, she made that wish knowing she would also be destroyed along with them. At least until you made that wish where she was never taken by the Huntsman and nearly threw everything out of whack even more than I did."

That is when their father stepped in to end their argument. "You guys could argue about this all day but that it not why we are here. The dragon council need us for some sort of mission and it is our job to see it through. Jesse, tell us what our mission is."

"Our target is a wizard dragon named Eli Pandarus."

Jake and Spud were confused. Spud had experience against Pandarus and was really the one who defeated him. "I thought we captured him after he tried to use me at his fake genius academy to open Pandora's box?!"

"We did but right after the change he managed to escape from the magical prison where he was being held. The change effected the wizards as well and their new dragon powers managed to enhance their wizard powers as well. Pandarus used his enhanced powers and dragon abilities to escape before they could contain the situation."

"Than why are we here Jesse?"

"Recently he has been seen back at his old base of operations at Pandarus Towers and it looks like he has been collecting artifacts. And some of those artifacts seem to be ones similar to those we found in the ruins beneath the palace on Draco Island."

Johnathan understood what he meant. "So what you are saying is that Pandarus has been collecting Ancient Dragon artifacts. Why?"

"Our mission is to find out and if it is some sort of evil plot we need to put a stop to it. I'm guessing it is but we can't really know for sure until we investigate further."

"So what do you want us to do?"

"I need you to provide a distraction while me and Jake infiltrate at the top of the building and find out what Pandarus is planning. While that is going on I need Spud to hack into their security system and private files to see what he can find there while also disabling the building security system long enough for us to get in and out without them noticing."

Johnathan didn't quite like the plan that much. "Why do I have to be the one doing the distraction?"

"Pandarus knows what me and Jake look like as dragons but not you. Besides you should be smart enough to come up with a good distraction while me and Jake infiltrate his Penthouse Suite. You were always the crazy and weird one compared to us so this should be fun for you."

Johnathan could also tell why Jesse wanted him to do this. "You are still mad that I didn't tell you guys I was an Ancient Dragon and instead pretended to be weird so you guys wouldn't suspect a thing."

"That could be part of it." Jesse answered.

But Johnathan continued. "You guys never told me you were dragons so there was no reason for me to tell you."

"Well maybe if you did things could have been different."

"The Dark Dragon could never have actually activated the machine himself. The medallion and machine would only work for those "in tune" with it's magical signature which was me and my brother until you, Jake, and Haley were born. You and my brother Zarthos were the only ones in that room who could have activated the machine so you are the one responsible for what happened, not me!"

Jake meanwhile just wanted all the arguing to stop. "ENOUGH! We can argue about whose fault it is later but right now the Council needs us to investigate into what Pandarus is planning with those Ancient Dragon artifacts."

"Jake is right. Lets focus on the mission."

A few hours later Johnathan was driving Lao Shi's van to Pandarus Tower with Spud in the back of it with all his computer equipment while Jesse and Jake waited on the rooftop of a nearby building. "So Jesse you think this will work? Spud really hasn't been himself self since Trixie moved to Washington DC when her father was elected President. It's almost as if he has lost the will to fight"

"It's our best chance Jake. Trixie needed to be with her family and Spud needs to understand that, as do we all. Right now she is better where she is helping to improve the relations between the Dragon Order and the US government."

"Your right. So remind me of the plan again."

"Our father will go in disguised as a Health inspector and hopefully keep Pandarus busy down there while Spud is in the back of the van hacking into the security systems of the tower long enough for us to infiltrate his penthouse and look for clues as to what Pandarus is planning."

"Pandarus has been known for hoarding artifacts for his own personal gains. What makes you think this is any different?"

"After everyone changed into dragons and we found out the truth about our father and the Dark Dragon I really don't know what to believe anymore. I'm not saying he isn't evil but there still is a small chance he isn't planning something bad. Whether it is an evil plan or not I want to know the full truth before we make any other drastic moves."

Meanwhile Spud had been trying to hack into the security system once they got close to the towers. "OK guys the security system and cameras for the towers should be down NOW! You guys have a few minutes to get into the penthouse suit and find what you are looking for before the cameras come back on."

As they flew onto the rooftop of Pandarus tower Johnathan was disguised as a health inspector (fake ID and all) and approached the entrance to begin his distraction. There were 2 trolls guarding the door but they would not be a problem for him "Hello. My name is Johnathan Smith and I have gotten reports of rats and other nasty creatures spotted in your restaurant and kitchen areas. Now if you want me to finish my job fast I suggest you tell your boss to come down and make sure everything goes smoothly."

One of the trolls then called Pandarus to let him know what was going on. "Uh boss? There is some sort of health inspector here to look for bugs in the kitchen. He wants you to be down here while he does it."

"Oh fine. Tell him I shall be down there soon."

The troll then looked back at Johnathan "The boss says he will be down soon. I will take you to kitchen."

While that was going on Jake and Jesse were able to get inside his penthouse easily through the window once he was gone. "Gotta tell you Jesse. He may claim to be powerful yet he still forgot to make his windows dragon proof. After what happened you would think he would be smart enough to do something like that."

"Many people don't even know how to use their new wings yet Jake. Eventually they will but right now that is the least of his worries."

The main room was filled with many small pillars with artifacts in glass cases on top of them. "Yo there are a lot of artifacts and other things here Jesse. How will we know what to look for?"

"Something that can give us insight as to what he is planning. If you brought your camera like I advised you to then start taking pictures of every single artifact you find so we can all look over them later on."

"Seriously though Jesse what makes you think he is planning something evil. I've seen many in that magical prison he got out of and their time there never really seems to change them."

"It is not impossible for bad guys to become good guys Jake. You of all people should remember that."

"Rose was different Jesse. Me and her always loved each other even when we were fighting and in the end she was willing to give her life to help us defeat the Huntsman."

"And yet you managed to save her when you wished she was never taken by the Huntsman. She of course didn't remember you and then her whole family moved to Hong Kong and we have not heard from her since."

"She is still out there Jesse and maybe seeing everyone turn into dragons might have given her back some of those lost memories."

"Or those memories are still lost and it ended up freaking her out like it did with everyone else at first. Either way lets focus on the mission and find out what he is planning."

"Yea I think I found something." Jake said as he picked up a big book that had to have over 1000 pages in it. "It's about the history of the Ancient Dragon. It is as if this book was written by one of them."

Meanwhile back down in the kitchen Johnathan was being very annoying on purpose while trying to keep Pandarus busy. "OK so far so good but I do think you need to do a better job because although the kitchens are relatively clean they are definitely not the cleanest."

"I can assure you that you will find no cleaner kitchens in all of Manhatten." Pandarus was almost at the breaking point by how annoyed he was.

"You can brag about it all you want but I only focus on facts and one of the facts is that there better not be anymore reports about unhealthy things in this building or else I may be forced to shut you down."

"And I can assure you that there wont be. Now Goodday Mr. Smith." Pandarus would then head toward the elevator which would take him back to the Penthouse.

Johnathan contacted Jesse and Jake on their comms. "Guys Pandarus is on his way back up. You only gave a minute or two to get out of there."

Once Jesse and Jake heard this they agreed to take the book and leave. As they were getting out Jake got stuck for a second and Jesse had to pull him out while hovering next to the window. "Dang Jake you got to lay down on those sweets or else I might just leave you next time."

"Haha very funny. Just keep pulling." He was eventually pulled out right as the elevator Pandarus was on made it to the Penthouse. He walked in and would eventually notice the book missing and the window open which wasn't open before. He just grinned and went back into his office.

**Sorry it took so long to finally upload this but I have been busy with real life stuff. I am still planning another story after this one to make it a trilogy and hopefully I will eventually finish it. Will hopefully have another chapter uploaded within a week or two.**

**Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far and if you have any questions feel free to PM me.**


	4. The Plan

**OOC: Ok sorry its been a while since I last updated the story but now I have more time to finally at least finish up this story. It will end up being a bit shorter than originally planned but the third one in the series will be much longer and hopefully finish up this planned trilogy. Short chapter but a lot of stuff happens in this one huge conversation scene.**

**Lao Shi Electronics, Manhatten**

Jake, Jesse, and the rest of the team spent the next few days reading the book they were able to retrieve from Pandarus's penthouse suite and John began to realize what was being planned. "OK this book talks about a Daemon that the Ancient Dragons of my time defeated a long time ago and this guy is the original one that made the Dark Dragon evil. It says he was eventually defeated in his own lair inside a volcano on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, those islands are now known as the islands of Hawaii."

"So what you are saying is that there is a Daemon buried in a volcano in Hawaii and that Pandarus plans to release it?"

"Wrong!" said a voice from behind them. Pandarus had entered the shop through the front door. "I actually plan on stopping someone else from releasing it."

Jesse looked at him with a very angry look. "If I were you I would start explaining now!"

"Chang approached me a while after you turned everyone into Dragons. She was the one who freed me from prison and in exchange she wanted me to help her retrieve artifacts for some plan of hers to take over the world. I admit that at first I did help her but once I found the book on Ancient Dragon history I found out what she was really planning and knew that I couldn't let her release that Daemon. I was about to come to you guys anyways when I found out about you breaking into my home. If this Daemon is released it will destroy everything and although you might not believe me you have to believe that I have changed since the last time we faced each other."

"You are right." Jesse said. "I don't believe you. You have never given us any reason to ever believe you. Heck so far all of your plans have been about you trying to take over the world. Why would this one really be any different?"

"Would it change your mind if I said Chang has your grandfather captive and that he is still alive."

Jake then pushed him up against the wall and held him by his throat. "If you know anything about where our grandfather is you better tell us right now or I will tear your throat out."

Jesse put his hand on Jake's shoulder. "As much as I would want to actually see you do that he needs to be alive in order to tell us Jake." He looked over at Pandarus as Jake let go of him. "So where is he?!"

"Chang plans to use him as a sacrifice to awake the Daemon and bring him back to this dimension."

"When did you first learn this information?!"

"Earlier today when her and her goons raided my home at the top of the tower. They ransacked the place and took all of the artifacts and then she told me her plan before throwing me out the window but luckily since we are all dragons now I was able to fly away safely after regaining control of my body."

"Now why did she do that? Guess she really is ready to betray anyone that works for her at any time."

"Actually it was when I told her I was not going through with her original plan. I tried to stop her myself but failed."

"Yea good job with that. Now she has all the things she needs in order to bring back the Daemon. Pandarus where is the place the ritual needs to take place in order for Chang to release the Daemon?"

"It is inside a dormant volcano on the island of Oahu. Her forces are strong and even all of us combined we wont be enough to stop her."

"Oh I wouldn't say that." They all looked behind them to see a familiar looking purple dragon about the same age as Jake and Jesse. There was only one person it could be with her voice and Jake said the name before anyone else. "Rose?! How did you...? When did you...?"

"Surprised to see me Jake? My family moved back to New York shortly after everyone changed into Dragons. Your father still wanted me to keep my distance from you for the time being so you wouldn't be distracted but once he figured out what was going on he called me and asked if I was able to help."

Jake then looked at his father with a dirty look but he was calm and answered the question he knew Jake would ask. "I knew she was here Jake but I couldn't let her distract you when there is so much at stake here."

"And so you choose now to bring her here into all of this?" Jesse asked.

"Once we figured out what Chang was planning I knew we would need her help in order to defeat Chang and since she is still a trained dragon slayer she seemed perfect for the mission. That and the fact she has been secretly working for me and the Dragon Council since The Change but I explain that later. Bottom line is that we need her if we are going to defeat Chang and if we are going to do that we need to get moving right now."

**OOC: Promo for next chapter**

**Rose is back just when Jake and the others need her the most.**

**Rose: "It is my job to help you defeat her once and for all Jake. I wasn't there for the Battle of Central Park but I am here now."**

**But in things are not always what they seem.**

**Jesse: "I honestly don't trust him either but right now we don't really have a choice but to believe what he says."**

**Will they be able to trust Pandarus. Or does he really have something else up his sleeves?**

**Jesse: "What is it you are really planning? What is really going on?"**

**Pandarus: "The true beginning of a new era for the people of both the mortal world and the magical world."**

**This is all still subject to change. But please review and await my next chapter which I will hopefully upload within the next week or so.**


	5. The Truth

**OOC: This Chapter will serve to set things up for the final chapter after this one and also set things up for the WAR that will be in the next story.**

The plane ride to Hawaii from New York was a really long one and so Rose and Jake had a lot of time to talk to each other during the flight in the two seats next to Jesse who by the end of it just wanted them both to shut up. Sure he understood that they wanted to catch up on things they missed with each other but still with how long the flight was he thought the time could be better spent planning how they were going to rescue their grandpa from where Chang was holding him. "It has been almost a year since the Battle of Central Park when everyone in the world changed into dragons and this is one of the first times since then that we know where Chang has our grandfather and I'll be damned if we let her get away this time. I don't care if we have to separate her head from her body we will stop her and rescue gramps if it's the last thing we do."

"Jesse's right Jake." Rose said. "Right now we need to focus on rescuing your grandfather and stopping her from releasing this Demon on the world. The thing is we really don't know much about this demon."

"From what I read while you two were talking it seems that is thing used to be one of the "angels" of the Dragon God called Bahamut. Supposedly this Demon rebelled against him and tried to take over the world and rule over the humans but then Bahamut gave some of his power to some of the greatest human warriors and leaders of that time and they would become the Ancient Dragons which our father is now the last one of if you don't count me, Jake, and Haley."

Jake was curious about that. "Our father said that his father was corrupted and turned evil by this Demon and that is how he became the Dark Dragon. If that is all true than that would make this thing the baddest of the bad. It will be the most evil thing that we ever faced."

Jesse however was not worried about that. "We have faced large magical creatures before and survived. Heck you managed to kill the Krylock by yourself while I made sure the rest of the people at the Carnival were kept safe from those that did turn into those smaller Krylock things because of those damn cupcakes you made with the Krylock venom. We have faced evil creatures and came out on top before and this one will be no different. We are going to rescue our grandfather and destroy anything and anyone that tries to stop us."

Once they got to Hawaii Pandarus revealed to them that in order for the plan to work he had to go to the ceremony first by himself first as to not tip off Chang about him attending. Jesse didn't like it at all and confronted him about it on their hotel room balcony. "I thought you said she pretty much forcefully took the artifacts from you after you said no? If you go in there she is going to kill you!"

"Not after I already said sorry and let her know I was coming to witness the ceremony as originally planned. Once I am inside the area where she is doing the ceremony and can confirm where she is holding your grandfather then you will all come in guns blazing and rescue your grandfather while stopping Chang from summoning this Demon. The ceremony isn't until tomorrow so you will have the rest of the day today to make sure all of your weapons and your team are ready for the fight to come."

"There is still more to it than that. This whole time I could tell that there is something bothering you. When we last saw each other me, Jake, Trixie, and Spud were trying to stop you from activating Pandora's box. I can tell you have changed since then and what we are doing here has something to do with it. What happened that you are not telling us?"

Pandarus looked out over the city of Honolulu from where they were and began telling Jesse his story. "A long time ago I was just a normal boy that didn't know anything about magic or the magic creatures of the world. I lived a normal human life but then in one night everything changed. My family was attacked by many dragons while we were eating dinner together and while they killed the rest of my family I was knocked out against a wall. When I awoke I was in a hospital and the doctors told me my family was dead. I went back to my house and found out my parents were wizards and used what I had learned about them to gain access to the magical world and became a wizard myself. The reason I had been trying to build up my power using magical artifacts and other things like that was so that I could one day get my revenge on those that killed my family."

"So that is why you really hated us. Not only because we were trying to stop you from becoming more powerful but because you thought we were also working with those that killed your family."

"It was only recently that I finally recognized one of the ones who killed my family. Change was the one leading them when they murdered my family and once I learned more about those who were in the Dragon Council at the time as well I recognized some of the others that were there. I believe that Chang did some sort of mind control on the Dragon Council from that time and that they still secretly serve her today. You don't have to believe what I say but I wanted you to know the reasons for what I did in the past and why I am helping you now."

Meanwhile Chang still had Lao Shi in a cage made of unicorn horn that was so strong that even he couldn't break out of it. "I know what you are planning Chang and you wont get away with it. Jake and Jesse will stop you!"

Chang simply laughed. "Let them come, let them witness the ceremony that is to come where I awaken the one who will finally end the human threat once and for all."

"But you forget they are no longer human Chang."

"They may look like dragons now but they are still trapped in their human ways and will never admit that they were wrong about us long ago when the Huntsclan and many others tried to wipe us off the face of the world. Now it will be them who are wiped off the face of the planet and not even the American Dragons will be able to stop me!"

**OOC: Another small promo for what is planned in the next final chapter for this story: **

**The Battle against Chang and her forces is on in full force as Jesse and the team race to stop her from unleashing a powerful Dragon Demon that plans to plunge both the human and magical worlds into an age of darkness.**

**Will they be able to stop Chang in time? And will they be able to rescue their grandfather before it is too late?**

**Find out on the final chapter of Legacy of the Ancients: Artifacts of the Past**


	6. Actions and Consequences

**Sorry it took so long to post this. After the last chapter I almost lost the will to finish it because I didn't think it was turning out well especially with the whole thing about Chang killing Pandarus's family when he was young but I wanted a reason as to why he was doing evil things during the original series. This will be the last chapter for this story but I do plan on at least one more story after this one to finish it off as a trilogy. Enjoy!**

As Jesse, Jake, and the rest of the team approached the volcano where Chang was doing her ceremony more dragons in their distinctive light blue/green armor would show up along with Councilor Kulde. Pandarus lost his temper and pushed him up against the mountain but Jesse would go up next to him and explain. "He was not with Chang, Pandarus. He was not a part of the Council at the time she attacked your family."

Pandarus would put him down but he was still angry. "How can I believe you Jesse?!"

Jake would then answer. "Me and Jesse called our father and asked him to do some digging into the Dragon Council Private Archives for us for any info about the dragon council at the time of the attack. He found something very interesting that only the current council really knew."

"Indeed." Kulde would say. "The former councilors who were with Chang at the time were discovered to be working for the Dark Dragon the whole time and while there was proof about them working for the Dark Dragon there was no proof about Chang working for him at the time so we assumed she had no idea about what they were doing."

"Looks like you assumed wrong." Jesse would say.

"Yes and now it is time correct that mistake and end this once and for all."

Pandarus would use some of his magic to reveal the entrance to the caves where the ceremony was. As they entered a large chamber in the center of the caves there was the unicorn horn cage their father Lao Shi was in hanging over an open pit with lava at the bottom of it (similar to the cave where Jake first met the Dark Dragon in the "Dragon Summit" episode). As they entered he saw them and warned told them to leave. "Get out of here! It is a trap just like the last one!"

As he said that Chang and many other dark colored dragons would appear out of nowhere with Chang hovering up near his cage. Jesse simply gave a smug smile. "Yea kind of figured as much. I prefer a straight up fight anyways."

"Really American Dragon." Chang would say. "Because to me Kulde is the only Councilor that doesn't seem to be a coward. Is your father "The King of the Dragons!" really too weak to come face me in person!"

"Who said it was his decision not to come? I told him not to because I didn't want him to see all the horrible things I'm going to do to you if you don't let our grandfather go right now!"

"If you want him American Dragon…" Chang and the others would then get into their combat stances. "Than come get him!"

Jesse would then jump at Chang while Jake and the others charged at the other dragons that were with her. As they fought it was clear they were too evenly matched for one of them to gain the upper hand but. Eventually he would tackle her to the ground. "It's over Chang. Surrender and maybe we will just put you in a solitary unicorn horn cell for the rest of your life!"

"You have no idea who you are dealing with boy!" She would then try to breathe a fireball at him but after he dodged it he saw it was heading straight for Lao Shi's cage. It would strike through the rope holding the cage above the lava and for a second it looked like it would fall into the lava but Jake flew in to catch the cage at the last second. "I got you gramps." Jake would say as he brought the cage to safe ground.

Jesse would then turn back to Chang who he was pushing up against the wall. "Its over Chang." He would then punch her hard in the chest. Pandarus would approach while Jesse looked at the others around him. Chang's forces had been defeated and surrendered so she was the only one left. Jesse would then drop her to the ground and start walking away.

"What's wrong American Dragon?!" She shouted back at him. "Not strong enough to finish me yourself!"

"No. Because your not mine to finish off."

Pandarus would then approach her. "I've been waiting for this day my entire life." The crunch and cracking sounds were enough to let Jesse know what he did to her and he just continued walking over to Jake and the others without ever looking back. "Let's get out of here."

Once they were all back on Draco Island King Johnathan would find some engineers who were able to free Lao Shi from the unicorn horn cage without hurting him. "Glad to have you back Grandpa." Jesse would say to him as both he and Jake gave him a big hug once he was out of the cage.

"Glad to be back young dragons. Much has changed since I last saw all of you and I am sure you are eager to tell me all about it."

"Not all of it." Jesse would say as he turned away and looked at Pandarus who was at the edge of the courtyard looking out over the ocean.

"Ah. I understand young one. You feel responsible for letting the Dark Dragon capture me. Or is it something else?"

"What Pandarus did to Chang back on Hawaii."

"I understand. I used to be in love with her before I found out who she really was all along. You did what you had to do."

"I wanted to make her pay for all the pain she had brought upon us and so did he. I let Pandarus go to her even though I knew all too well what he was going to do to her and yet I never thought twice before letting him kill her.

"You made a hard decision Jesse. And the first step to becoming a great leader is learning how to make the hard decisions and dealing with the consequences of what those decisions bring. It may not feel like the right choice but you did what needed to be done and for that I am eternally grateful."

"Than I guess it is time for me to go talk to him."

Jesse would then approach Pandarus who was still watching the ocean. "I heard everything you and your grandfather said back there Jesse and he is right. You made a hard decision but it was the right one."

"So now that this thing against Chang and the Dark Dragon is all over what will you do now?"

"I was thinking about heading back to the Magus Bassar and help lead the magical world into a new era of peace and prosperity." Pandarus would say. "The magical creatures of the world are looking for leaders beyond just the human council and I believe I can become one of those leaders just as I know you will. Since I was 10 years old the only thing I could ever really think about was becoming powerful enough to get my revenge on Chang for killing my family and thanks to you I got it. Now I shall repay your trust by helping to bring peace to the whole magic community and the rest of the world."

**Hope you all thought that was a good ending for this story. If you have any ideas and feedback for the next story be sure to put it in a review or PM me. I will always listen and try to respond to any questions, ideas, and feedback the best I can.**


End file.
